Carnada a primera vista
by GobletMoonStone123
Summary: Eren es un nuevo Guacamayo de exhibición que vino para quedarse mientras que Levi es el mezquino gato vigilante de su presa


Carnada a primera vista

Summary:

Eren es un nuevo Guacamayo de exhibición que vino para quedarse mientras que Levi es el mezquino gato vigilante de su presa.

Notes:

No está beteado el fic así que está escrito y revisado por mi solamente

2\. Idea gracias a Frozen Marsdess quien el año pasado me dio ideas para esto

Desde la primera vez que lo vio posarse sobre el hombro de su ama sobrevolando la sala con sus majestuosas alas coloridas supo que este nuevo integrante sería algo especial y tedioso de lidiar a la hora de engañarlo para poder comérselo.

Estaba acostumbrado a siempre tener lo que quería por sus propios medios pero también era el favorito junto al perro de la casa y juntos reinaban en ese espacioso recinto al que llamaban hogar.

Este nuevo espécimen sin embargo era un poco más grande con garras más fuertes y difíciles de soltar , un pico más potente y unas largas alas que aún no eran cortadas para someterlo al encierro en el que estaría destinado de por vida si se suponía que tal sería su suerte.

Había logrado deshacerse del tedioso loro Ragako quien no paraba de gritar y cantar desde que salía el sol hacia el ocaso haciendo las veces de gallo despertador por lo que optaban por ponerle manta y no quitársela hasta llegada las 3 de la tarde cuando había visitas para avivar el ambiente. Esto pasaba los fines de semana pero nadie odiaba al ave más que Levi principalmente porque lo irritaba con su charlatanería constante mencionando poemas groseros o cantando de forma desafinada cualquier canción que pasara por la tv y radio.

El día que el loro desapareció de la vista de todos para siempre Erwin el Golden Retriever , Hange la labradora marrón , Isabel la coneja junto a Farlan otro gato igual que Levi pero rubio, vieron como este escalaba a propósito para abrirle la puerta al loro pues quería timarlo hacia su preciada libertad. El loro quien había perdido la habilidad de volar pues le habían cortado las alas y que de paso tenía tiempo sin extenderlas correctamente miro nervioso desde arriba la distancia que había de lo alto de su jaula al suelo.

\- Vamos que no te pasará nada - alentó el gato negro con un pañuelo blanco que adornaba su cuello mientras que detrás de él Isabel y Farlan reían por lo bajo.

Erwin observaba con Hange quien estaba expectante mientras el otro suspiraba cansado de las mañas de le Levi quien siempre tenía disposición de jugar bromas pesadas a otros. Se compadecía del pobre loro.

-Está bien - dijo el loro mientras comenzaba a batir las alas para darse impulso mientras se soltaba de las rendijas de la jaula. Sin embargo jamás despegó y cayó súbitamente al suelo fracturándose un ala al tiempo que un zarpazo lo arrastró hacia una pared que lo dejó inconsciente y ese fue el atroz final del ave.

La dueña al saber de la ausencia del loro busco por el por toda la casa y coloco anuncios en los postes del vecindario pero jamás regreso ni volvió a verlo con vida.

En aquella casa con excepción de las aves todos convivían en armonía. De no ser porque el gato tenía un fetiche de cazar y comer aves seguiría existiendo los pericos y cacatúas que estaban antes del loro pero que no duraban ni seis meses con los dueños.

Naturalmente estos dedujeron pronto que el gato negro mataba y cazaba a las aves por lo que cuando trajeron a este nuevo espécimen se encargaron de alejarlo del gato lo más que pudieron.

Levi se vio encerrado en su jaula las 24 horas en el cuarto bajo llave para hacerle la estadía al nuevo integrante quien debía acostumbrarse a su recién asignado hogar.

\- He oído que viene de un santuario y Zackley tu dueño quiso comprarlo- comenzó Hange .

\- Pues si para que negarlo. Zackley gusta de las aves, lástima que su esposa ame a los gatos y por ello no pueda deshacerse de Levi porque si lo suelta adiós pájaro.

\- Es un Guacamayo. La versión más grande de los loros y con picos más potentes; los de color rojo tienden a ser más agresivos o eso escuche.

\- Aun así es mejor tener a Levi encerrado aunque lo odie ; Zackley está preparando un veneno para gatos y esta vez así se tenga que llevar por delante a quien sea matará a Levi y echará a la esposa , eso fue lo que entendí - dijo Erwin afligido.

Hange le dio ánimos diciendo que todo estaría bien y que no se tomara a pecho las rabietas de Zackley que el amenazaba pero no hacía nada. Esta vez sin embargo, no estaba tan seguro y temía por la vida de su rival y amigo.

Levi estaba encerrado a oscuras en el cuarto intentando romper la cerradura pero su pata no alcanzaba a romperla de todo y eso lo frustraba.

Su amo a quien no respetaba mucho pues prefería a la mujer de este, solía dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera rumiando por toda la casa en cada esquina que fuese disponible. Le dejaba trepar los árboles y molestar los nidos de aves. Disfrutaba de una buena cacería de ratones y cuervos además de dejarle como recompensa por su actitud cariñosa hacia el los restos de su cacería.

Ella había aprendido a aceptarlos y por eso lo consentía mucho pero esta vez pareciera que quería conectarse un poco más con el ave que recién llegaba de un santuario o eso oyó decir al dueño cuando lo exhibió por primera vez al abrirle la jaula y dejar al ave volar alrededor del jardín que conectaba a la sala.

Jamás había visto tanta libertad en un ave que extendía majestuosamente sus alas como si nadie más existiera a su alrededor, como si nadie ni nada pudiera dañarlo y ahí estaba su error porque apenas saliera de la jaula en la que estaba y tuviera oportunidad de ver la luz del sol, lo buscaría para cazarlo pasando a ser parte de su estómago muy pronto.

Un día en el que el amo decidió que ya era tiempo de enfrentar a las dos especies para que se conocieran decidió abrir sigilosamente la puerta y dejarlo lentamente salir por su cuenta en la sala mientras que este al encontrarse de pie frente a su ama quien lo miraba desde arriba con un ave en su hombro sentía la traición y despreció de la misma. ¡Cuán rápido olvidan los humanos la lealtad hacia sus mascotas!

Vio cómo está lo miraba con anhelo, dándose la vuelta vio la advertencia en la mirada de su otro amo a quien detestaba y luego miró arriba del hombro para observar una cabeza colorida y plumas rojas, un pico potente , unas alas extendiéndose de forma aprehensiva dispuestas a alzar vuelo en cualquier momento y ahí supo que si se comía a este loro era gato muerto .

Tiempo más tarde Levi se sentaba con sus amigos un poco frustrado mientras la lluvia afuera arreciaba a su paso.

-Pues si Levi tendrás que buscar otra presa pues está no te va a dejar en paz, al menos no los jefes quienes están discutiendo el dejarte en un refugio o no- comenzó Hange consternada.

Erwin quien roía un hueso a gusto detuvo su acción parar mirar con desaprobación a la labradora quien quería asustar al gato

-Hange por favor, vaya manera de empezar una conversación- le regaño mientras Levi carraspeaba.

\- Me aseguraré de alguna manera u otra que esa ave termine en mi estómago.

\- Levi no has aprendido nada- le espetaron ambos perros al tiempo que Isabel y Farlan aparecían para sentarse junto a su amigo pelinegro.

\- Hermanito, no es por abogar por el pájaro pero a mí no me cae mal lo poco que he visto de él solo le ínter volar y que lo alimenten.

\- Y a mí me interesa comérmelo- respondió con sorna el gato negro.

-Solo por tradición y para sentirte el mejor de todos pues no te gustan las aves.

\- Claro que le gustan Isabel, solo para cazarlos y comerlos pues es un depredador nato. Yo también los cazo pero los guacamayos tienen pico fuerte y los respeto.

-Hasta que venga uno y lo ataque - interrumpió Isabel- no habrá quien le dé un pare a mi hermanito.

-En eso tienes razón Isabel - dijo el labrador Erwin- hasta que se consiga con la horma de su zapato no dejará al pobre ave quieto.

\- Tu cállate Erwin que te la pasas persiguiendo ardillas en vano por diversión - le espetó el gato negro.

Todos rieron pero en la mente de Levi se formaba el plan para comerse al ave.

Cierto día que el ave volaba del brazo de su ama a la de otra desconocida pues lo estaban entrenando, Levi el gato vio oportunidad de acercarse al ave sigilosamente una vez puesto en su jaula a la intemperie. Era un sábado a las 4:30 de la tarde y habían decidido que el guacamayo tomase sol por un rato pues le hacía bien. La magnitud de la jaula era más grande y mucho más espaciosa por lo que esta podía volar a sus anchas.

Para el guacamayo sin embargo se sentía como una prisión pues la reserva donde vivía era mucho más espaciosa y no tenía esas rejas en las que ahora se veía confinado.

-Ha de ser duro perder tu libertad - oyó la voz de un extraño gato hablando desde abajo. Este lo miraba fijamente sin emociones en el rostro cosa que hacía desconfiar al guacamayo nada más oír su voz y verlo por primera vez. Decidió no decir nada pero mirar con recelo.

-¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones mocoso?

Ante ese calificativo el guacamayo giró la cabeza de lado a lado emitiendo sonidos indignados.

\- Me llamo Eren y no soy un moco.

Ante esta respuesta Levi rio por lo bajo para responder - Claro que no. Jamás dije que lo fueras, dije que eras un mocoso no un moco pero veo que no entiendes español.

Desconcertado, el guacamayo se apresuró a preguntar a qué se refería con mocoso ya que no entendía.

\- ¿Es en serio? No tengo tiempo para dar explicaciones pero sino lo sabes, mocoso es la definición de un pequeño, un niño humano o cría de cachorro o cualquier especie animal que apenas tenga días de vida o sea nuevo en algún sitio.

Eren le replica simplemente que a los nuevos se les llama novatos, no mocosos , que él estaba lejos de ser uno y que no tenía modales pues no se había presentado ni sabía su nombre.

-Levi, ese es mi nombre y tenlo guardado porque muy pronto vas a saber quién soy yo.

\- Ah sí? - el guacamayo ladeó la cabeza - Bueno un placer conocerte, tengo que irme, chao- extendió las alas para volar hacia el otro extremo de la jaula dejando al gato con la palabra en la boca.

Aquello enfureció a Levi por lo que no escatimaría en artimañas para vengarse.

Al día siguiente los dueños salieron de viaje por lo que dejaron a un encargado para cuidar de Eren y de las otras mascotas en general. Levi aprovechó cuando el cuidador abrió la jaula para alimentar al guacamayo quien reposaba en lo alto de su jaula sin ganas de bajar pero el gato era excelente trepando y sin mucho esfuerzo subió los tramos de palos que daban a su nido. Cuando el guacamayo vio de lo que era capaz, no menos impresionado que asustado asestó un zarpazo brutal al ojo derecho del felino y con sus magníficas alas lo cegó para empujarlo de vuelta a donde vino.

Naturalmente eso creo un resentimiento en el gato que duró por meses.

En vísperas navideñas el invierno se hacía brutal para un ave acostumbrado al trópico aunque ya los perros y los gatos estuvieran acostumbrados a ello por su pelaje y la calefacción que brindaban los amos a todos ellos sin excepción.

Eren era un guacamayo solitario que había hecho buenas migas con gatos como Armin y Mikasa quienes eran vecinos del lado derecho. Pero esta vez no tenía señales de ellos y estaba triste pues aunque podía volar sobre la amplia sala tenía que soportar las miradas indiscretas de Hange, la excesiva curiosidad de Erwin quien en ocasiones llegaba a preguntarle cosas muy privadas de las cuales no hería hablar y Levi cada vez que lo miraba le lanzaba dagas de odio que si bien ignoraba cuanto mejor podía le ponían los nervios de punta.

-¿Saben? Siento lástima de Eren, el pobre no tiene a sus amigos y anda muy solo -comenzó Hange algo maternal- deberíamos de ir a saludar solo para que no se sienta solo.

\- Ni lo sueñes, no quiero nada con ese pajarraco- comenzó Levi gruñendo por lo bajo.

\- Levi fuiste tú quien empezó siendo agresivo, escalaste hasta su nido para intentar comértelo.

\- Solo quería ser amigable y mira como me trato, tengo una cicatriz y en vez de llevarme a emergencias me curaron acá y por ello tengo esto.

Erwin intervino para darle la razón a Hange- Tú te lo buscaste, la aves tienden a ser territoriales con su nido y Eren no busca pleitos, tú sí.

-Se van a poner a defenderlo ahora- concluyó molesto.

-¡No!- dijeron al unísono ambos perros- solo que quiere ser el centro del universo pero el nuevo consentido es Eren, debes aceptarlo.

En medio de dicha discusión Levi vio a Isabel curiosa cerca de la percha de Eren entablando una conversación con él. Los celos se apoderaron de Levi quien molesto fue a buscar a la coneja mientras Hange y Erwin miraban entretenidos la escena.

\- Oí, Isabel ¿Qué haces fraternizando con el enemigo?- en eso la aludida lo mira con reproche.

\- No estoy haciendo nada malo, solo hablo con gente nueva eso es todo.

\- Como sea sal de acá y vuelve al círculo donde estábamos.

\- No quiero

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Que no hermanito, Eren me hace buena compañía.

\- Ahora lo llamas por su nombre. Lo que me faltaba.

El guacamayo aludido alzó su voz para hablar - No es mi culpa que yo le caiga bien y decida acompañarme, no es como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo.

\- Silencio pajarraco, esto es entre Isabel y yo.

-¿Y quién te crees para mandarme a callar? - erizó sus plumas enojado mientras Levi pensaba en maneras de provocarlo sonriendo.

\- Ya cállate cacatúa mira que nadie quiere soportar tus gritos esta noche mucho haces con cerrar el pico.

\- Guacamayo, soy un guacamayo y no tengo porque soportar tus insultos eres tú quien viene a invadir mi espacio cuando ni siquiera yo me meto contigo.

\- Te metiste conmigo el día que me hiciste esta cicatriz.

\- Querías atacarme, es obvio que venias con esas intenciones.

\- ¿Y qué esperas? Soy un gato y amo comer pájaros en especial si son tan chillones como tú.

\- Mejor ve a pedirle comida a tu madre a mi déjame en paz.

-¿Que dijiste? - pero era tarde pues el gato se abalanzó hacia el perchero donde reposaba el guacamayo y se le fue encima tumbándolo con garras y dientes mientras el ave picoteaba lo que podía para zafarse del agarre de su enemigo.

Los demás al ver lo que pasaba rodearon la escena para gritarles que parasen pero fue la inminente llegada de la dueña de la casa quien horrorizada pegó un grito al ver la escena y con ayuda del señor Zackley los separaron.

Muchos días después del final de su encierro Levi molesto se fue a caminar los alrededores de la residencia buscando algo que cazar pues apenas lo alimentaban.

Se conformó con unos ratones y unas pequeñas aves que desprevenidas cayeron presa de sus garras para alimentarse. El mal humor se había esfumado y pasó semanas fuera de la casa explorando otros horizontes.

Cuando volvió a casa se sintió renovado entonces volvió a decirle hola a todos sus compañeros y ya no era cascarrabias ni buscapleitos con otras aves más grandes que el. Decidió hacer las paces con el guacamayo pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver la jaula vacía ya que no lo había visto ni siquiera en la sala donde estaba con su perchero.

\- Se ha ido , esta en el veterinario y no han podido operarle el ala. El accidente que sufrió en diciembre fue muy fuerte y se le rasgó y no ha sido capaz de volar de nuevo—dijo La voz de Armin el amigo gatuno quien junto a Mikasa estaban de visita en el jardín de su casa.

La culpa se hizo latente en su rostro y entonces quiso enmendar su error preguntando si volvería y si había manera de ayudarle a lo que ambos gatos negaron pues era obvio que no volvería a volar.

Gracias a la mano milagrosa de una bondadosa veterinaria de nombre Ymir lograron encontrar cuota para operar a Eren en bajos costos y de buena calidad. Durante los días previos Levi se escabulló hasta la oficina veterinaria donde estaba para ver al guacamayo. Buscando entre tanto logro dar con el .

Al principio estaba asustado pero pronto Levi lo disuadió de lo contrario disculpándose por el pasado aunque para Eren ya era tarde pues tenía el ala rota e inmovilizada incapaz de volar de nuevo.

Tiempo después de la operación Levi visitaba a Eren para saludarlo aunque esté deprimido apenas podía hablarle. Levi sin embargo hizo de todo para hacerle compañía y sacarle algo de conversación aunque esté no era muy bueno de todas formas.

\- Sabes Levi, agradezco que te tomes la molestia pero a veces pienso que eres muy malo entablando relaciones. Te esfuerzas pero no sé si es genuino o es lástima.

\- ¿Cómo crees? Lo hago para no terminar echado de la casa en un refugio de animales- contestó con sarcasmo.

Pero Eren no entendía del todo su sentido del humor así que antes de ofenderse Levi le explico que así se jugaba con todos y que no se lo tomara a pecho.

Poco a poco fueron entablando una amistad más llevadera hasta buscarse mutuamente (cuando Eren podía salir de la jaula) y Levi le correspondía.

Un día le pregunto porque había decidido hacer las paces con este a lo que el gato respondió:

-No se puede vivir toda la vida en enemistad, hay que saber perdonar y dejar atrás ciertas cosas.

FIN

Notes:

Espero les haya gustado


End file.
